Referencing FIG. 1, a conventional sprinkler system 100 comprises a sprinkler 102, a sprinkler 104, a sand trap 106, an over watered area 108, an under watered area 110, a water spray pattern 112, a water spray pattern 114, and a remote controller 116. Conventional sprinkler design is limited to fixed patterns and cannot vary speeds. Large commercial sprinklers can cover large areas and are not able to vary the amount of water to locations within the pattern based on differing soil conditions and areas that do not require water.
The maintenance and health of desired flora on residential and commercial properties utilize water delivery systems. Many of these systems have their roots in irrigation systems utilized for agricultural purposes and, as such, suffer from several shortcomings. The shortcomings may be attributable to the variety in terrain and topography that may inhibit uniform water delivery across a property. One notable example is golf courses. Golf courses are inefficiently watered with the existing industry standard watering systems. The industry standard watering systems have not changed in decades. Although attempts have been made to modernize these systems through the implementation of simplified control systems, such as sprinkler zone controls, these systems fail to address the problem of controlling individual sprinkler heads to deliver the water where it is needed. As such, these systems fail to provide a significant improvement over existing systems resulting in water deficient regions, brown grass and under-watered plants, or excessive water use.
On some golf courses, compromises are mitigated by hand watering, which may be inconsistent and labor intensive. Similarly, the problem extends to smaller yards and may require multiple consultations with professional installers to optimize water delivery, yet with minimal improvement. The primary limitation of existing sprinkler systems is the lack of control over individual heads without physical adjustment, where the amount of water does not vary within the radius covered by the sprinkler head. These heads do not handle irregularly shaped areas where some watering areas within the radius do not require watering.